A Lot of Tomorrows
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. "You'd think being turned down by a Lucas for a date would qualify as a person's worst day ever, and it did for a while. Until today." Amy's having a bad day, and Nick just might get revenge. Nick/Amy. Enjoy!


**A Lot of Tomorrows**

By angellwings

* * *

You'd think being turned down by a Lucas for a date would qualify as a person's worst day ever, and it did for a while. Until today. Today when I woke up and found that my little sister had (for reasons unknown) left her old gum under _my_ pillow.

Yes, gum under a pillow. Who puts gum under a pillow? More importantly who puts their gum under _someone else's_ pillow?

My sister, that's who.

It was all in my hair. Luckily it was stuck in the bottom few inches so my mom gave it a quick trim before she took me to school.

Normally that would be a decent solution…

Except for the fact that my mom can't cut hair to save her life. Let the record show that owning a pair of scissors _made_ for cutting hair does not mean you _can_ cut hair.

So there I was, smelling like wintergreen and sporting an uneven haircut, and my mom actually made me go to school. I tried to shove a hat over my head, but since I'm not a Lucas, Stella Malone, or star athlete Macy Misa I was told to remove my hat or face detention. The minute I took off my hat, Kimmy and her crones were all over me.

"Get in a fight with a pair of scissors today, Amy?"

"Too tired to actually style it, Humphries?"

You know it's bad when they pull out your last name.

I tried to hide as best I could (burying my face in a book or ducking into a bathroom stall), but I still had to go to class. I could feel people staring at me while I tried to take notes. It was distracting. So distracting that I completely bombed a pop quiz _and_ an in class assignment.

My day was not going well, and it didn't get any better. Jules accidentally spilt her soda on my new white blouse. Not to mention it was rope climbing day in PE, and guess who has zero arm strength? Yes, me.

Also that diva Penny girl knocked me down with her guitar when she passed me in the hallway. I ducked into the elevator just to get out of her way.

I, of course, just _had_ to run into the last person I wanted to see that day. Well, really, he was the last person that I wanted to see _me_ that day. He smirked once he took in my appearance waved in recognition.

"Bad day, Amy?" He asked knowingly.

I couldn't help but glare at the evil glee in his smirk. "Not a word, Lucas."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Right," I scoffed. "Like I believe that."

"No, really," He smiled. "I know exactly how you feel. This is your worst day ever, right? Everything's going wrong?"

You think he's actually going to be the bigger person, and I thought that too…

But he's a Lucas.

"Reminds me of a day that _I_ had not to long ago. The one that _somebody_ just had to add to by dumping their smoothie on me."

He tipped a cup at me in a toast, and only then did I realize he was holding a yellow smoothie in his hands (probably either pineapple or banana). "You wouldn't?"

He glanced back and forth between me and the cup for a few moments before grinning again. "I wouldn't. Unlike some people I have _some_ self control."

"Hey! Do not pretend like I didn't have every right to cover you in smoothie. You were being a complete and total jerk faced tease!"

He choked on a sip of smoothie and laughed. "A tease?"

"Yes! A tease! You made me think you were going to say yes when you _knew_ you were going to say no. That, by definition, is a _tease_."

"That might be the first time I've ever been called a tease."

I laughed at that. He'd never been called a tease? "You perform on a huge stage in front of thousands of teenage girls in _tight skinny jeans_ and you think you've never been called a tease?"

"You know better, I guess?"

"I _know_ that me and at least three others of my friends have called all three Jonas guys teases at some point. You included."

That smirk was back. "You have, huh? So, you've been looking at me in my jeans then?"

I felt my face flush. I swallowed thickly. "Did I say that? I don't think that's what I said."

"Isn't it?"

"No, I said we talked about _all_ the Jonas guys. For all you know, I could be…looking at Joe in _his_ jeans."

"Oh, well in that case…I'll be sure to let Stella know. I'm positive she'll—"

"I'd rather you pour that smoothie on me. I really don't want to be on Stella's bad side."

"But if you're distracted by _Joe's_ jeans then I think—"

"Oh, will you stop? It's not Joe's jeans I'm distracted by."

"Kevin's then?"

"Nick," I said through gritted teeth.

"So not Kevin's? Well then I guess that just leaves—"

"You, okay? I've been looking at you in _your_ jeans. Happy?" I admitted as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Extremely," Nick admitted with a smile. "Can't say that I haven't noticed you in your jeans as well."

Yes, he said that. Nick Lucas said that…to _me_! That means he's been checking me out! I would have pursued this topic further, but the darn elevator doors opened just then and he stepped out. He cleared his throat and his smile turned sly. "I know you told me to ask you out again 'tomorrow' and a lot of 'tomorrows' have passed since then but…if you're not busy maybe we could catch a movie sometime? My treat?"

I smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd like that."

He winked as the doors began to close. "I'll be sure to wear my skinny jeans."


End file.
